In a conventional image processing apparatus such as a printer, a sheet discharge section includes a plurality of sheet discharge trays. If a plurality of users uses such an image processing apparatus, discharged sheets on which images are recorded are sorted and accommodated. For example, a plurality of the sheet discharge trays is used as job separators. The job separator sorts the sheets by job to discharge them. A sheet safekeeping apparatus such as a job separator enables a user who succeeds in authentication to take out the sheets which are accommodated on the sheet discharge trays and on which images are formed. As a result, the sheet safekeeping apparatus ensures the confidentiality of the accommodated sheets on which images are formed. However, in order to take out sheets from a plurality of the sheet discharge trays, it is necessary to provide a driving source for opening and closing a removal port in each of a plurality of the sheet discharge trays. Therefore, there is a problem that the configuration of the sheet safekeeping apparatus becomes complicated.